


The Pros and Cons of Dating a Dragon: A Guide

by unclassified_senpai



Series: We live in a strange and magical world, a little crazy yes, but still magical [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Dragons, EXO - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, MAMA Era was honestly just too much material for fics, Magic, One Shot, Other, alternative universe where changing into a dragon is totally normal its cool, but like a chinese dragon, kris is a dragon yes, lots of fluff, mentions of exo members, not a lot like very vaguely implied, or at least i hope it's funny, random fantasy au, shape shifting, suris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclassified_senpai/pseuds/unclassified_senpai
Summary: Kim Junmyeon makes a sort of definitive list of the pros and cons of dating Wu Yifan aka Kris aka a legit Dragon





	The Pros and Cons of Dating a Dragon: A Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hy_ddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hy_ddy/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my lovely bestest ever ultra-rare super elite unicorn Eddy who sent me a screenshot from tumblr and I was just- I had to. So here it is. 
> 
> And also a HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KIM JUNMYEON MY CHILD IDC IF YOU'RE ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME YOU'RE STILL  MY CHILD OKAY? GOOD I LOVE YOU BLESS YOU

 

 

 

 

  1. **Pro: Can probably fly**



 

 

 

Junmyeon still can’t get over the fact that his boyfriend of 2 years, Wu Yifan, could shape-shift into a dragon. There were plenty of shifters around, Junmyeon himself knew more than 5 other shifters other than his boyfriend. Minseok could shift into a cat, and Lu Han could shift into a stag. But those were relatively small animals to shift into- not to mention relatively normal creatures.

But Kris.

His dragon form stood at a height of 3 meters and extended a good 5 meters from bearded snout to tip of his scaly tail. And he could fly despite not having wings. Junmyeon often wondered about the aerodynamics of it all but doesn’t ponder on it too long. Especially not when he’s clinging to dear life as they fly over the city, rushing to make it on time for their exams.

It wasn’t always this chaotic though. Kris loved shifting and for their first ever date, had put Junmyeon in a thick wind-breaker, an enchanted helmet (courtesy of Jongdae, an almost fully trained Rune Scribe) and took him up above the clouds to watch the most beautiful sunset Junmyeon has ever witnessed.

It was also great because they never got stuck in traffic. And in situations like these, where they both slept in late because of studying into the night for the very exam they were now almost late for,  it was practically god-sent.

Nearly crashing into some nearby rowan trees (and causing a lot of Druid-students to scream at them), Junmyeon slides off of Kris’s deep-red scaly back, letting go of the ebony horns he’d been clinging to.

‘HURRY!’ Junmyeon yells as Kris morphs back to his normal state, his skin still retaining the scales, the horns still intact on his head and he’s breathing out smoke through his nostrils.

‘I’M COMING!’ he yells back, reaching for his bag that Junmyeon holds out in front of him.

They pell-mell skid down the hallways, slamming into the doors as they make it just on time. The professor wrinkles his nose as they bring in a wave of sulfuric fumes with them.

‘Mr. Wu put away your horns, and we may proceed with our examinations,’ the professors says glibly.

They scramble to find their seats. Junmyeon was in the 2nd row whereas Kris was at the 5th.

Junmyeon turns to whisper a quiet good luck to his boyfriend but before he can Kris quickly places a small and warm (literally very warm) kiss on his forehead before gingerly weaving his way through the desks.

‘You may start now!’

 

 

 

 

  1. **Con: Scaly**



 

 

 

Kris wasn’t always scaly. His skin was generally smooth and very scale-free when he wasn’t a dragon. But there were times when certain fabrics seemed to trigger a “scale-eruption” and Junmyeon’s woolen/cashmere sweaters have all greatly suffered. He’d sometimes go in for a hug and the bare skin on Kris’s arms would pull long threads of wool or entirely scruff up the soft material of his favorite cashmere.

Needless to say Junmyeon always made a mental note to never wear wool or cashmere again.

 

 

 

 

  1. **Pro: Gives really good gifts**



 

 

 

Junmyeon came from a long and prestigious line of Alchemists and was blessed with financial stability. So he grew up receiving good quality gifts and was very adept and giving out these gifts too. But Kris was an altogether different story.

Despite all the myth that surrounded dragons, shape-shifting into one didn’t automatically mean you were a miserly gold-hoarding creature of greed. Though Kris did come from a well-to-do family, he never went and bought expensive gifts from designer shops. His presents and gifts were always carefully thought out and most of the time exceedingly precious.

So for his 23rd birthday, Junmyeon wakes up in his apartment, his phone bursting with birthday messages and mails, and his room smelling like jasmines. It’s a nostalgic smell for Junmyeon, having grown up closer to the country-side with his grandparents who owned country-styled garden laden with the aforementioned flowers. Junmyeon misses his grandparents, long buried for some 8 years now, and the smell of jasmines never failed to bring back fond memories from his childhood.

Following his nose, Junmyeon leaves his bedroom in hopes of finding this nostalgic smell. Stepping out into his living room plus kitchen, he’s stunned by the sight of his roof-top balcony that has transformed overnight into a blooming garden.

Mouth agape, Junmyeon rushes out, never minding the fact that the doors were open and he’s greeted with wafts of jasmine, the plant climbing all over his brick walls and bare awnings that were definitely not there before. There are other plants around as well, plants that he could use for his Alchemy in fact- from fragrant bushes of lavender to tufts or rosemary and boxes of lemon-grass, his previously bare and empty balcony has transformed into a luscious garden full of life.

‘Like it?’

Junmyeon spins around to find Kris sitting on the roof slope, long legs dangling as he looks down at Junmyeon.

‘Get down here you idiot,’ Junmyeon laughs out, holding out his arms.

Grinning in a smug and pleased way, Kris jumps down, his fall is slower than natural, and lands lightly on his feet and steps right into Junmyeon’s arms.

‘It’s beautiful- thank you so much.’ Junmyeon takes in the combined fragrance of jasmines and the faint smell of wood-smoke that always lingered around Kris and feels his heart expand with affection.

‘Oh you know, it’s nothing,’ Kris chuckles.

‘ _It was nothing for him! I had to come up with the spells you know?!’_ a distinct voice shrieks at them, causing the hugging couple to jump a little.

‘It was just a small incantation Baekhyun!’ Kris barks back.

Baekhyun, born from a line of nature sprites, specialized in charms and spells. He stuck out his tongue at Kris from the opposite building’s window and flits away, leaving a trail of sparkling dust in his wake.

‘I wanted to make sure they’d take to the move,’ Kris explains. ‘I asked Baekhyun for a spell to make sure they adapt well.’

Plucking a bunch of jasmines from a nearby climber, Junmyeon beckons Kris down (why was he so tall, oh my god) and tucks it behind one of his ears.

‘Exceptionally pretty,’ Junmyeon nods in a serious way.

Kris gives him a lopsided lazy grin before leaning to rest his forehead against Junmyeon’s.

‘Happy birthday shorty.’

 

 

 

  1. **Con: Too hot for cuddles in the summer**



 

 

 

While Kris was extremely useful during winters, high summer was complete torture. Kris’s body temperature already ran higher than average- feeling very much like how a high fever would feel. But on days when temperatures hit 44 and humidity was high, Junmyeon had to try his best not to shove his loving boyfriend away when he came to kiss him hello.

So most times they would spend time inside one of their apartments, air conditioning set to the lowest temperature at the highest fan level, and wait at least an hour before even sitting together. It made for bad cuddling moments, but after an hour or two of consistent air-conditioning, plenty of iced-drinks, and maybe even cold showers, Junmyeon could somehow lean into his boyfriend and watch television.

 

 

 

  1. **Pro: Gorgeous, like wow.**



 

 

 

It’s not surprising when Jongin, the son of a River Siren and an Elf, is often chased after by modeling agencies because he’s just _that_ good looking. You can sometimes find Jongin running for dear life as modeling agents just don’t take no for an answer and sometimes even sent other Sirens to try and persuade him to join them. But Jongin himself being part Siren wasn’t effected by the “Siren Song” and instead a bunch of other unfortunate entranced people would end up chasing after the modeling agents who were chasing after Jongin and they would form one large mob.

It wasn’t surprising either when Zitao, an actual model, would be bombarded with screaming fangirls and fanboys when he showed up for his classes (which was often times rather rare). He was a pure blooded mountain elf with tanned skin and shocking white hair- the contrast was stunning to say the least and his naturally mismatched eyes launched him straight into the modeling world and was, if Junmyeon wasn’t mistaken, currently acting in movies as well.

So one day as Junmyeon and Kris enjoy a lazy date out in the park, with the latter reclining against a tree (reading) and Junmyeon nestled comfortably against his chest (also reading), it’s with a lot of surprise that they’re approached by a smartly dressed agent. She introduces herself with a lot of enthusiasm, smile overwhelmingly bright.

Junmyeon feels Kris wrap a protective arm around him and he wants to roll his eyes because he knew what was coming.

Kris was ridiculously good looking. He had that lazy charm to him, laidback but somehow charmingly poised and effortlessly handsome. Junmyeon is in fact, surprised that Kris hasn’t been approached yet.

Kris looks utterly baffled. He frowns so severely Junmyeon is almost certain he’s about to half-transform (which he does to spook and amuse children occasionally) so Junmyeon pats the arm around his waist in a placating yet warning manner.

‘He’s very flattered but he’s going to have to decline your offer. I’m sorry,’ Junmyeon smiles politely.

The woman doesn’t look like she’s going to back down and opens her mouth to say something when someone suddenly shouts ‘Is that Kim Jongin?!’ and she spins on her heel and runs towards where a small group of people were now chasing an unfortunate Kim Jongin.

‘Why are you so surprised?’ Junmyeon laughs as Kris still looks like he’s not over what just happened.

‘I just…I thought she was coming for you?’

‘For _me_?’ Junmyeon snorts. ‘Honestly Yifan- have you _seen_ yourself? She has _eyes_ \- so of course she was going to go for you.’

Kris frowns in thought, ‘What do you mean she has eyes- if she did she’d ignore me and go for you.’

Junmyeon turns to give Kris an incredulous look, ‘You’re kidding me right?’

‘No- I’m being honest- I mean, look at you- you’re incredibly handsome- how are we even together,’ Kris says bluntly and without a trace of embarrassment.

Junmyeon’s face turns red and he looks away at once.

‘Well- yeah- thanks,’ he manages to get out and proceeds to ignore Kris as he goes back to his book.

It’s a little difficult to ignore the low rumbling chuckle and quick press of lips against the back of his neck though.

 

 

 

  1. **Con: Flammable**



 

 

 

Junmyeon wouldn’t call himself sensitive. He didn’t bruise easy and scars faded quickly (plus he had a special potion for those so that helped). But he can’t say much for his furniture, floors, or his walls. Kris was naturally a little clumsy, and when he wasn’t touching or handling fragile things that could break (or animals, babies, and Junmyeon for example), his talons were a hazard, the skin around his elbows, knees, and heel were rough to the point of feeling like sand-paper. And while Kris was careful in his interaction with living things- his general regard towards non-living things was practically nonexistent.

There were weird scuff marks on Junmyeon’s wooden floors from Kris’s feet. The arms of his canvas covered armchairs were rubbed thin and nearly gone at some parts. There was even a dent on the wall from where Kris lost balance and his elbow had practically punched a hole through the unfortunate surface.

But this wasn’t what was worrisome. What was worrisome was the random bouts of fire and sparks.

Junmyeon had a long list of items that were destroyed as a result of spontaneous and unexpected bouts of sparks that lead to a lot of singed fabric and curtains and carpets.

Kris often had to go to the bathroom or duck out of the room if he knew he was going to sneeze. If it was a sudden bout of sneezing, then you would witness literal spark flying about with clouds of smoke billowing out of Kris’s nose.

It painted a funny picture that made for great Instagram pictures if you used the Nashville filter, according to Baekhyun. Junmyeon disagrees. Mainly because he thinks the Lo-Fi filter looks better.  

But Junmyeon knew how to brew a potion that could be stored in a spray bottle and you could spritz it over anything and it would be fire-proof. Needless to say, Junmyeon fire-proofed everything he owned, down to his shampoo bottles, just in case.

Kris had rolled his eyes at that, saying that Junmyeon was over doing it. But then at that very moment he had rubbed his hand across the fabric of Junmyeon’s newly bought couch at an angle and a flare of flame erupted over the cushions.

And though flammable, Kris had no control over fire. So after much beating of the flames and ordering another couch, the flames subsided and Kris helped Junmyeon spray down his entire apartment one more time.

 

 

 

  1. **Pro: Amazing voices**



 

 

 

‘Myeon.’

‘No.’

Kris laughs that low chuckle again. Junmyeon doesn’t have to face Kris to know that he’s smiling in that way where all his teeth show and it’s ridiculously charming and if you weren’t prepared you could sometimes go breathless though Junmyeon’s pretty sure that’s just him. And he’s still too sleepy for this, thank you very much.

‘Babe- please.’

Two years is apparently not enough time to get over nicknames because Junmyeon still smiles despite the timing, location, and level of sleepiness. Also, it didn’t help that Kris’s early morning voice was just really nice. Well Kris did have a nice voice in general. Deeper than most, rather gravelly, and just really great in general. Junmyeon rolls his eyes at himself.

It was a nice sound to wake up to.

But right now Junmyeon just wants to sleep, he’s tired thank you (Junmyeon wonders why), and it’s not quite morning yet, and it’s the weekend. So no, he does not want to reach over and open the curtains just so that Kris, ever the morning person, could watch the sunrise.

‘I’ll read to you,’ Kris bargains.

Kris’s reading voice was probably the most amazing thing in the world. And Junmyeon is not biased in this sense. Though he couldn’t sing to save his life, Kris liked humming and Junmyeon always found himself listening, feeling a little entranced. Because Kris has been asked by several people if he’s in fact related to a Muse or not. The shape-shifter just smiles lazily in response and shakes his head. Of course, like in all legends and tales, dragons had the ability to hypnotize or even seduce with their voices. And though Kris does not have this ability exclusively, he is still able to easily draw attention to himself when he speaks, able to hold interest from the people  he’s talking to- and even get out of trouble if he tries.

Funny enough that’s more or less exactly how they first met.

Junmyeon doesn’t know who did it, because it wasn’t him and it wasn’t Kris either, but the fountain they had both been walking past _exploded._ Drenching both of them instantly in water (though Kris was quick to steam it off, lucky bastard) and were instantly hauled into the university director’s office.

It had just been the two of them in that area, Junmyeon was headed for lunch while Kris was returning from lunch and no one else was there. So clearly they were blamed. They both instantly proclaim their innocence but the director (an asshole, as Kris will politely refer to him from that moment) didn’t believe them. He’s about to suspend them both (Junmyeon is already wondering how on earth he was going to break this news to his parents) when Kris speaks again.

It’s like velvet, a smoky red smooth velvet and everything changes. Even the lighting changes and suddenly, the rather bedraggled looking lanky and tall student looks strangely ethereal and powerful and sage-like. He suggests the director to rethink this punishment, his voice so calming and logical that there was no doubt in the mind of the director that no punishment should follow up.

They both leave the office scot-free, with Junmyeon in awe and still drenched in fountain water, and Kris completely dry and frumpy again.

‘How did you do that?’ Junmyeon had asked in awe. Because if you were a Siren or a Muse or any Being that had the ability of persuasion through voice, it was strictly forbidden to use it for personal gain. ‘You could get into trouble!’

Chuckling under his breath, Kris had said, ‘Nah- I won’t.’

And after meeting a few more times, they formed a quick and easy friendship. And for reasons no one will understand, they both always cracked up every time someone says “fountain”.

Additionally, when Junmyeon is feeling exhausted from his work and projects, Kris will pull out some random book or e-book and read out loud for him.

This gives Junmyeon enough incentive to blearily push himself up and reach blindly for the curtains and yank them aside. When he falls back into bed, Kris pulls him back, fitting into his arms against his chest.

‘Thanks.’ Kris whispers into his ear, kissing the shell of his ear lightly.

‘Read me ‘Ode to the West Wind’ and I’ll accept your gratitude.’ Junmyeon mumbles as he finds himself falling asleep again.

‘Noted.’

 

 

 

  1. **Con: Large**



 

 

 

Not in _that_ way, get your mind out of the gutter. When Kris transformed, he couldn’t enter most buildings without fear or completely destroying everything. Because sometimes Kris liked staying in his dragon form- especially when he was exhausted or, oddly enough, when there was no moon out at night (Junmyeon doesn’t understand this connection, but according to Yixing, who was a Magizoologist, it was because the moon was revered by magical creatures, therefore effecting shape-shifters as well). He will coil up inside his apartment, that has a large roof window and purposefully large bay-windows to allow his shifted form to enter freely. But ever since they got together, Kris enjoyed spending these moonless nights with Junmyeon, large snake-like form following him around his rather small apartment like some bizarre pet. And Junmyeon thinks that it’s cute- to an extent (when he doesn’t think about the damages dealt on his floors and furniture- because he has no potion that can make his belongings indestructible) but most times it’s a little alarming. So Kris will wind himself into a tight coil and settle on the floor next to Junmyeon’s bed. Then after Junmyeon gets into bed and adjusts his blankets how he wants to, Kris will rest his head on the bed.

The first time Kris had done that (after lots of shifty looks and awkward questioning and asking for permission), Junmyeon had forgotten that he had a dragon asleep in his bedroom on the floor. So when he woke up to go to the bathroom, he’d tripped over Kris and landed spectacularly on his butt.

Dragon laughter was creepy, Junmyeon found out. Didn’t help that it was dark and all that was glowing was Kris’s eyes. But Kris helped Junmyeon stand up again, then proceeded to coil around him when he got back into bed.

 

 

 

  1. **Pro: Keeps you warm in winter**



 

 

 

Junmyeon has never settled well with winter. Ever. He’s sure that one of his great-grandparents was at least half-snow-elf but clearly, any genes he could have inherited from that obscure and distant genealogy line was long lost. So even though temperatures have no fallen below 0, Junmyeon is barely functioning as he leaves his classroom.

‘Junmyeon! Let’s go get a hot drink!’ Lu Han waves brightly. Shape-shifters normally didn’t feel as cold as most people did and Junmyeon wants to curse out at Lu Han for being so lucky. Which would of course be incredibly rude considering Lu Han was probably the sweetest person this side of the planet with large sparkling eyes and soft brown hair. When he was nervous he had the tendency of sprouting out his antlers so during examinations he was kept at the back so as to not distract his fellow students. Minseok had that same issue too. When he got nervous cat ears popped up on his head and his eyes changed. Though thankfully it wasn’t as distracting as Lu Han’s (unless you were Jongdae who would coo and squeal and reach around from every and any possible angle to rub the soft cat ears).

Junmyeon nods- or at least tries to because his head feels frozen. Lu Han throws his arm around him and it feels nice because he’s warm and somewhat protects Junmyeon from the biting cold as they step out. It’s only 3 in the afternoon but the sun has lost any possible warmth and Junmyeon shudders as the wind starts picking up.

‘We’re almost there,’ Lu Han says encouragingly.

Then out of nowhere, what feels like a heater comes around from Junmyeon’s right, warmth instantly seeping into his clothes.

‘Hey.’

Junmyeon latches onto his boyfriend so quickly Lu Han nearly loses balance.

‘Look I know he’s your boyfriend but you don’t have to disregard me that quickly,’ Lu Han says in mock hurt tones, eyes wide and sparkling as though filled with unshed tears. Normally Junmyeon would feel guilty but today he’s too cold and Kris is toasty warm.

‘I know that Sehun won’t disregard you,’ Kris laughs as he wraps his long arms around Junmyeon fondly, expanding the ratio of his warmth around his shivering boyfriend.

‘No- I will,’ Sehun says appearing out of nowhere. Being the son of a Wind Dryad, Sehun barely made any sound and rarely felt hot or cold. He throws himself at Kris and Junmyeon as well while saying, ‘So warm!’

‘Don’t worry Lu, I’m here,’ Chanyeol grins, slapping the shape-shifter on his back and nearly making him pitch forward from the force.

‘Oh! Another heater!’ Sehun exclaims and throws himself at Chanyeol, who was born with the gift of the Elements, in his case Fire.

‘What on earth is going on here?’ a new voice cuts in, laced with amusement.

‘Soo!’ Lu Han beams down at the Fairy, ‘We’re just basking in the heat.’

Kyungsoo gives him an incredulous before realization dawns on his face as he regards Chanyeol and Kris.

‘No- this is my heater- go elsewhere for your heater needs,’ Junmyeon says in warning as Kyungsoo squints at them with a calculative look.

‘I really am not a heater,’ Kris sighs, rubbing his hands up and down Junmyeon’s arms.

‘How about we actually do go to the café where it won’t be as cold and you won’t have to try and bury your way into your boyfriend eh?’ Lu Han suggests with a suggestive wink.

‘Come on shorty,’ Kris nudges his boyfriend. ‘Just a few more minutes.’

With some difficulty, they manage to navigate through the university grounds and into the café.

Junmyeon falls into the booth, quickly taking off his shoes and tucking them under himself and shudders violently as he finally regains feeling on his shins and ankles.

Kris presses his hands over his ears and Junmyeon could just fall asleep with how comforting it was.

‘Green tea?’ Kris asks, fondly rubbing his ears.

‘In a minute,’ Junmyeon replies, leaning against Kris and nearly tilting out of the booth in his relief. ‘Need…heater…hate…winter.’

‘Just 2 more months.’ Kris says as he rubs his back and takes Junmyeon’s hands into his other.

‘Thank god, if I have to witness you two like this again then I’m quitting uni,’ Sehun grumbles.

‘Yeah- and you’re any better?’ Kris smoothly asks, raising one perfect eyebrow at Sehun who was stretching himself out over both Lu Han and Chanyeol, his legs sticking out of the booth.

‘Sehun, do pull up your legs before I shrink you. Again.’ Kyungsoo says as he takes a seat next to Kris.

Sehun moves so quickly there’s a brief blast of chilly wind and he’s glared at by Kris who pulls Junmyeon closer.

Junmyeon hates winters but guesses it’s all right if you had a dragon for a boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

  1. **Con: Hoards weird things**



 

 

 

Kris had the unfortunate habit of hoarding the most random things. One of them being socks. That too, the left ones.

At first Junmyeon thought he had just simply misplaced his socks. But then the pattern became more obvious as he was left with only his right socks. And one evening, when he was staying over at Kris’s place for the weekend, he’d opened one of Kris’s drawers to look for towels. But instead he came across all of the left side of all the socks he’s ever possessed. All neatly laundered and laid out, colour coordinated.

Junmyeon quietly pushed the drawer close and decided never to bring it up.

Another thing Kris hoarded were mini Tupperware dishes.

Junmyeon had padded over to the kitchen one morning, intent on making them both breakfast. Kris had an impressive kitchen for someone who lived alone. Junmyeon knew that Kris could cook, but rarely did so unless they both stayed at his place for more than a day. Junmyeon wasn’t confident in cooking, but he could fry eggs and make toast and make coffee amongst other basic meals. So he grabs 4 eggs from the fridge, noting with amusement that all of Kris’s leftovers or imperishable were stored inside multicoloured Tupperware, stacked neatly over each other.

Looking for a spatula, Junmyeon had opened a drawer only to find lots and lots of empty Tupperware. Not too fazed (because it was good having Tupperware with you) he opened the next drawer which was also filled with Tupperware. Nearly every cupboard or drawer was filled to the brim with multicoloured Tupperware of all shapes and sizes.

Junmyeon finds a spatula (in the dish-rack) and later, when he goes back to the bedroom carrying breakfast with him, Kris’s sleepy grateful smile (and naked torso) drives any thought of Tupperware-obsession out of his mind.  

 

 

 

 

 

** Overall Summary and Conclusion: **

 

 

 

Though the pros and cons of dating a dragon were pretty equal, both with their own random quirks and interesting points, Junmyeon finds that dating Kris was probably the best thing that has ever happened to him.

‘What’s that?’ Kris asks as he steps over to where Junmyeon had been waiting for him inside their university Starbucks. Junmyeon closes his notebook and says, ‘Just making a list- pros and cons.’

‘Oh yeah? Assignment?’ Kris asks as he sets down his drink- entirely ironic because he’d chosen the Dragon Latte.

‘Something like that,’ Junmyeon smiles.

Kris gives him a curious look before saying, ‘By the way, I wanted to drop by at the supermarket before we go back.’

‘Oh yeah? For?’ Junmyeon asks as he stuffs his notebook into bag and reaches for Kris’s drink to see what the fuss was about regarding this new drink.

‘Need to get some Tupperware.’

Junmyeon inhales the drink down the wrong pipe and ends up coughing violently.

Kris is torn between concern and amusement because Junmyeon, despite nearly coughing his throat out, was laughing heartily.

‘What is it?’ Kris asks in amusement as he hands Junmyeon some tissue to clean up some of the latte that got on his sleeves.

‘Just-‘ Junmyeon catches his breath as they get up to leave. ‘You’re such a dork, and I love you for it.’

Kris looks doubly confused but pleased at the same time.

‘Yeah? That’s good then, because I love you too, you nerd.’

‘Liking Star Wars doesn’t make me a nerd.’

‘A cute nerd.’

‘Fine.’

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and once again- HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JUNMYEON and sorry if there were any random mistakes in the grammar


End file.
